


Sleeping Troubles

by WishCas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishCas/pseuds/WishCas
Summary: Connor opens his eyes after an hour, led shining a soft yellow onto his pillow. The sounds of the outdoors are loud in his ears. If he focused, he’d be able to single out each source.But, he only wants to relax.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sleeping Troubles

There are days when Connor is unable to initiate stasis. It doesn’t matter how well the day may go nor how stressful. He’ll only realize after he’s gone home with Hank. After dinner and letting Sumo out one last time before bed.  
  
Hank and Connor lay together, always touching in some fashion under the covers. Tonight, they face each other, one of Hank’s hands on Connor’s waist. Connor has one leg hooked over one of Hank’s legs.  
  
They whispered 'goodnight' and muddled 'love you' to each other, closing their eyes. Except, Connor’s senses didn’t dull even though his partner’s breathing slowed.  
  
He opens his eyes after waiting an hour, led shining soft yellow onto his pillow. The sounds of the outdoors are loud in his ears. If he focused, he’d be able to single out each source. But, Connor wants to relax.  
  
He quickly clears the prompt to ‘find source’ from his mind and looks up at the ceiling instead. In the past, Connor has been able to display an image of a clear night sky over it. He’d map out the constellations as a distraction.  
  
Hopeful, Connor sets up the display: a projection only he can view. The initial grid spreads in seconds and the starry sky uncurls across it afterward. When he selects one star and goes to connect it to another...  
  
...It glitches, the grid shining brightly through the star image for a few seconds and quickly shattering into nothing.  
The bland, neutral colored ceiling stares back at him. Seems like its mocking him, though he's aware that's not possible.  
  
Still.  
  
He has the sudden urge to paint it some other color--any other color to replace the original. Even outside of this moment--there’s an aspect of it that unsettles him. Tonight, lacking the ability to sleep nor use his go-to distraction, he realizes why.  
  
It reminds him of Cyberlife’s walls--large and clinical. Physical walls which boxed him in. Code walls that helped enslave him. A company that dangled deactivation over him if he didn’t bring results. Used him as their weapon, to track and harm whatever they chose as an enemy.  
  
A creation that offended both human and android alike. The company treated him with such a cold, calculated bias. A bias which was as heavy as Amanda’s betrayal had felt. As cold as the ice in the garden too.  
  
In a second, images and clips of any CyberLife related memories run rampant all at once. The outside noise is muffled by the inner recordings replaying, trampling him. He takes a breath, turning his head to face Hank again. The room feels larger than it should and the small distance between them is suddenly a crater.  
  
Connor keeps pinging the stasis prompt and it bounces back, rejected. He feels the sting of each failure around his eyes and can feel himself shaking as he moves closer to Hank. It’s a small relief Hank’s a heavy sleeper. He doesn’t want to wake him.  
  
Hank would be worried and try to help, most likely ask what’s keeping him up. Yet that would be difficult to answer given its so many things at once.  
  
He doesn’t want to explain anything right now.  
  
Connor wants what he’s been seeking for four hours now. The sweet relief of quiet stasis. He blinks away some of the wetness in his eyes, and frowns in frustration. Suddenly, Hank moves a little in his sleep, fingers flexing and curling around Connor’s waist again.  
  
The android stills in surprise and, then, another idea for a distraction comes to mind. As carefully as possible, he lifts his partner’s hand off of his waist. He puts it over his eyes, giving his analysis program only one source to focus on.  
  
While tracing the lines and curves of hank’s hand, the traumas of Cyberlife are shelved for another day. Memories involving his human’s hands pop up. A few where Hank pats his shoulder or back after praising him. Some where he’s been lifted up or pressed against objects.  
  
Others where large hands felt a path from his waist down his thighs… Connor takes another breath, much lighter than the previous one. He leans into the warm feelings in each memory and relishes in the comforting weight of Hank on him.  
  
Closing his eyes, all other sound is washed out and his senses begin to dull, stasis taking him soon after.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting my Hankcon thread from my twitter (@countwishes)  
> If you enjoyed it, feel free to let me know with feedback (kudos, comments, etc)  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
